Fun At The Mall
by raindusk
Summary: One-shot. One girl, one mall, on incident. Who knew she had that in her. Let the story begin.


Hey there, I'm a new member and writter. Hope you enjoy reading this and give some review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to its creator, Takahashi Kazuki. I only own the plot.

Warning: Slight OOC on some character.

Normal POV

While walking down the stairs, a man, with a dirty blond hair wears green shirt and navy blue shorts, yawn widely. He scratched the back of his head while having his dark brown eyes opened slightly.

"Shizuka, can you buy some supply for me?"

He shouted out as he reach at the bottom of the stairs. Immediately, a girl, with a long flowing auburn hair, gentle face and gentle dull greenish brown eyes, come out from his right where the kitchen was located. She wore a simple yellow-white stripes apron over a pink shirt and blue short.

"Onii-chan, that is all you have to say after you woke up? No 'Good morning' for me?" She said with a sulking face. Her big brother quickly straighten himself up and smile sheepishly.

"Morning, Shizuka. What's cooking? Smell's yumyum." He replied while his nose scan the smell around him. Her sister just shook her head at his antics with a smile.

"Good morning to you too, Onii-chan. As for the food, I made sunny side egg with toast. You can drink either milk or orange juice that I just bought. If you still hungry, there is cereal too."

"Wow, am I in a diner or something? You're the best chef and waiter that I'd ever seen in my life." He told her with a smile while heading towards the kitchen with her sister beside him. They sit and chat along while eating their breakfast.

"What supply do you want?" Shizuka suddenly asked, remembering her brother's request before.

"Hmm... Oh, right. I need a screwdriver to replace the broken one. Man, that heater sure give me troubles. Heck no I'll ever fix it again." Jounouchi mumbled on about 'the fight' he had with a broken heater. His hand was stuck in there for a few minutes, his leg bump with it when he wanted to reach his tools and his new screwdriver snap at the end of the repairing process. Luckily, it finally working again. Shizuka giggle at hearing the mumble.

"Where was I? Yeah, the supply. I need screwdriver, a three-way plastic pipe, pens, new stock of paper, colour pencil and a single bed cover. Choose any colour you want but please oh please dear lil' sis, don't choose a girly one" He said it with a pleading face at the end.

"Oh, so you finally learn your lesson about last time" She chuckled.

Last time her brother ask her to buy new bed cover, she bought a yellow cover with dresses in all sorts of color imprint on it. Her brother had a funny gaping face as he took it from her. His eyes almost rolled to the back of his head had she not reveal the real bed cover for him. The dresses one was for her friend's birthday present.

"It's not funny! I thought of giving it to Anzu as a present for her in moving to the new apartment." Her brother told her with an unamused face.

"You want to give away 'my carefully pick out' cover for you. I search hours for it to fit with you." She gave a mocking hurt face to her brother then smile sweetly.

"That's why I thought of giving it away not throw it away." He defended himself.

Shizuka got up and walked to her brother. She hugged him on his left side, as he was still eating, with a big smile. "Sorry about that. Good thing I have a caring brother like you. Thanks for appreciating what I buy for you." She consoled her brother.

"It's fine. You really got me good there. How on earth did you get that idea?"

"It wasn't me but Yami. I met him as I was heading to the bed cover section. He was out with Yugi to buy groceries and some house supplies." She answered.

"Why that little... Now it explains better. We have a match to settle. I'm just glad that Yugi aren't following his mischievous older twin in playing jokes around." He sighed.

Shizuka just shook her head hearing what his brother said about two of his best friends. "Okay Onii-chan. I will be heading out now for the supplies. Please clean the kitchen." She informed him and turned to her room upstairs, opposite to her brother's, to get ready.

A few minutes later, she walked past the kitchen to see her brother washing the dishes. She make her way to the front door at the opposite site of the kitchen.

"I'm leaving now, Onii-chan." she shouted while wearing her white socks and blue sneakers. She had a pink and white high collar sleeveless top over her yellow short sleeved-shirt on together with light blue denim shorts.

"Be careful on the road. And please buy some pipe stopper too." Her brother shouted back.

"Okay Onii-chan" She replied with a smile, locking the front door of their house.

She was separated with her brother when she was six years old. Their parents got divorce and she had to follow her mother, leaving her 10 years old brother with an unstable father. Her mother couldn't support both, so she had to bring her fragile daughter along and forced to leave her only son to her irresponsible ex-husband. She prayed every day for her son's safety and hope to bring him to live with her as soon as her financial was stable. She work hard to achieve the goal and finally reached it. But, it took her seven years and she was ashamed to face her son at the time. Her life seemed to turn grey as her daughter was about to go blind soon. Her daughter had the disease since she was small and there was no cure other than a surgery to fix her eyes. The downfall of the surgery was that it was expensive and she only had the money to cover one third of it. But, miracle do happen. Who knew that all this time, her children were contacting each other in secret and somehow her son got the money to cover the surgery without her money at all. Long story short, her daughter was improving with the help of her beloved brother. His son apologized to her for not understanding the situation on her side and just blamed her for everything. She shook it off and hugged him with teary eyes, apologizing to him as she tighten her hug.

They finally lived together again a month after that, without her ex-husband to bother of course. After two years, she had to work out of town for few years as she got promoted. She entrusted her children to take care of each other, leaving the house under her son's care as he is the man of the house now. It was three months now that only they both lived in the house. Shizuka was in her first year of college for her business study. She wanted to be like their mother and maybe got the chance to travel if she ever got into a company that send their employees outstation often. Jounouchi was in the police academy now. He should be graduating a year and half from now if he passes all the exams. If not then he would be extended two years more. The physical exams were the least worry and Shizuka never doubted that. It's the paper-based exams she worried about since her brother never fond of studying, more of an action person. She just hope that Yuugi and Yami could helped her brother in that matter. Well, mostly Yuugi with his brain. Yami was a little similar to Jounouchi but he always got an earful from his twin when he didn't study. The three of the best friends enrolled the police academy together with a vow that she didn't knew what. She respected their privacy and didn't probe further about it.

Shizuka's POV

I went shopping at Jumble Mall. The mall resembled a maze which suited the name with all the confusing pathway. The pathway had so much turn. A straight pathway was hard to find unless it was the main pathway. It was popular though because they had all the items you need. The mall wasn't that hard on their customer as they built signs for every sections. They also laid out map for customer to find their way in every part of the mall. It was annoying sometime but people would always come back the next day because it was actually quite fun.

I had a list in my mind on what to buy. The first place that I went was the tools section. I remembered to buy screwdriver. I took two JIS, in case it broke again, a Philips #2 and a flathead. I moved to the section next to it which was pipe section to get three-way plastic pipe and stopper. I was shy to stay there for a long time because I'm the only female there. I frantically searched for what I need and walk away awkwardly to the other section. I learned from my brother about these stuff when he was repairing our sink's pipe one day. He also thought me about tools along the way. It's the reason I knew which one he asked for and which one was needed to be in his tools bag. Then, I went to find the bed cover, the plain one will do. I laughed a bit at the memory. Putting the green cover into my shopping trolley, I went to stationery section for the pens, a bundle of multipurpose paper and color pencil. I searched some ink for stamping since we're almost out. Then, I remembered something to buy at the tools section. I walked my way there in that labyrinth pathway. It was hard and I kept lost my way. I got back to the mattress section. I found the lift and back entrance to each sections. I found the file and book section but not the tools section. I got an idea to use the back entrance although the pathway looked like an abandon hospital hallway, just less creepy and cleaner. I walked to each door and peak through them, the door was design to has a glass window to see which section it was.

As I went through the pace, I stopped at the clothes section because I found an interesting thing. The main pathway. It was easy to find if you were not confused by other section. It was a straight way to the tools section. I went to the clothes section and found the main pathway. The left side had mirror to divide the left part of the mall whilst the right side was the sections on the right part. To make it simple; the mirror was in the middle to divide the main pathway of the right part and the left part of the mall. I ran straight with a relieved face and saw many more sections.

When I was halfway passing through the body building section, a man with a strong build body, less big than average male body builder, who was sitting on the weight benches suddenly looked at me and yell "GET DOWN".

I thought to myself and literally made a face "What?!"

Then, an orange flash at the corner of my left eye and the sound of machine gun, breaking the glass caught my attention. I managed to turn to that side and saw a few black suit men fire them up. I closed my eyes as the flash and the sight of broken glass was coming towards me.

The next thing I knew when I opened my eyes was the green carpet and the voice of a man "Are you alright?"

I looked to the right and saw the man who warned me was lying beside me. His head were beside my chest. I nod to answer him. He soon turned his head to the left, checking everyone else.

"Are you guys okay?" He got a nod from everyone and he advices "Stay as low as you can." with a straight face but not panic.

I noticed that his right hand was on top of my waist and I imagined that he barely able to push me to the floor before I was shot. I got up to a sitting pose and he grabbed my upper arm.

"Hey, listen. You need to run straight to the tools section for safety" while showing the path with his left hand. "Can you do it?" He gave me a face to confirm I heard it.

"Yes." I answered with a small nod and determined face. I am afraid but I believe I could do it.

"Go." he whispered clearly after a few seconds of conformation for a safe pathway. I ran fast but remembered to lower my head as I usually saw in the movie and just as the man advised before.

As I reached the section, I hid beside the blue sofa. Suddenly, a person showed himself at the right side of my face. His head and half of his body was on the sofa as he crawled towards me.

"Hey there. What are you doing here?" he smiled.

"Hey. It's you. I was just buying some stuff when all of this happened." I replied to one of my close friends, Honda.

"What a luck right. I came with someone." We chatted a bit before the gunshot get close. We were spooked and hid ourselves.

I moved to the back of a pillar and called him with a low voice. He appeared behind the sofa but only his head.

"We need to do something or it will be dangerous for all of us." I said as the both of us looked at the rest of the people who were hiding near us.

We nod together as an agreement. I wasn't sure if we think the plan through but he knew me well enough to watch his back. Onii-chan taught me a thing or two on how to protect myself, I forced him though. We plan to use the back door to evacuate the people to safety. Then, the both of us would act as guards to avoid the people from harm. We immediately ran the plan with me holding a long, quite heavy, orange hose and a mop. Honda held a mop too and a waist bag containing things he shoved in there such as nails, screwdrivers and something I don't know about. We explain the plan to the people, most of them agreed while other just sneered at us 'kids'. In the end, they follow through so not to get shot themselves. We evacuated the people and stayed on guard. The woman and children were the first priority in evacuating.

At the one-fourth (1/4) of the people evacuated, the black suit man get closer. We told the rest to stay still. As the black suit man moved into other section on the left side, we told them to continue as fast but quite as possible. They all crawled their way to the back door. When it reached half, a series of shooting was heard. We all froze up. I gave the signal to go as the shooting was nowhere to be seen. Honda nod and told the people to continue. He calmed everyone and said that we would make it to the safety. When the people left were about below 12, mostly man and two women, Honda warned me of the approaching group of black suit man. He told the people to stay put and hid ourselves. The group walked to our section and discussed of something. They then turned back to the farther section.

We thought it was safe. Three black suit men from the group before, who were guarding the section, saw me standing. They tried to shoot me as I was about to make my run. Honda threw screwdrivers at them from the shadow and made two of them missed their shot while the other one had his gun flying off of his face.

Honda yelled out "Use the hose!" I swung the host like a rodeo rope and tossed it to their feet. They all fell down unceremoniously.

"Honda!" He threw a fishing net, who knows where he gets it, on top of them while I tied their feet with the hose.

Suddenly, I heard some heavy footsteps behind me. I saw at the corner of my left eye a few black suit men ready to fire at us. I jumped towards Honda, hugging him, thus slamming us to the floor. Shots after shots were heard above us, leaving me shivering for my life. But, it died down a few seconds later. I slowly opened my eyes, smokes were around us and my sight was getting blurry. The sound of multiple footsteps from front became an echo to my ears. I managed to see a glimpse a group of man wearing full gear of protection with _SWAT_ written at the back before I lose consciousness.

The next thing that appeared to me was paramedic at my side and the body build man from before. I chatted with him who appeared to be a policeman undercover for the black suit men case. He was watching the suspect who work for the black suit men. It seems that the suspect gave information on the busy time for the mall for them to rob and use the abundance of customer as hostages. He congratulate Honda and me for our plan in evacuating the people or they will be hostages. We bid each other goodbye as he needed to report this mess to his boss while I had to stay with the paramedic for my slight injuries. We thought of meeting each other soon as to extend our friendship. He seemed to know Onii-chan as he saw the similarity in us. I forgot to ask his name but he knew where to find me.

The paramedic finished his treatment and moved to other victims. I went to search for Honda to know his wellbeing. I found him who just finished his treatment. He smiled at me as soon as he turned to his left and saw me. I told him that I received a treatment which made my hair and head coated with cool jelly for some burn cause by the shooting series. It also helped to remove any broken glasses residue on my head without hurting me, the paramedic told me so. Honda and me sat on the floor with our back against the blue sofa and chatted.

Not a minute later, a female teen approached us and she seemed to know Honda well. I thought to myself that she was _'the someone'_ he talked about before. Honda stood up as she greeted us but I saw it was more to him than us, should be right (smirk). She praised him for the act of saving and asked to go out with her. A date probably. I just looked straight ahead and ignore their conversation because the way of how I looked like a crazy person now with my hair like Einstein because of the jelly. Then I felt my jelly-ish hair being touched by someone. I looked up and saw a hand on my head. I glanced to the right to see who it was. Honda continued playing them with an awed face and laughed a bit.

"Look here, it's turning to green color like a swamp, right?" I stated, chuckling. We both laughed at that. "I thought you go with her somewhere."

"Neh, she just learns to appreciate me after all this time. But, she was right when she said I look cool. Right." He gave a big proud smile to me.

I chuckled "Yeah, right. So cool with the waist beg and a mop. Cool mall janitor."

He gave me a sulk face making me laughed out loud. He told me that he came with the girl's mom and her as a driver because they were his neighbor. And because his mom asked him to be polite to her mom who was always so kind to them. She, on the other hand, saw him as a snub to her image. She wasn't willing to talk, just glare all the way, to him even though he countlessly tried to be good to her.

"Besides, I rather stay here to avoid giving a long explanation to my mom when I get home. The police was kind enough to send aunty and her home. I let aunty calm my mom a little before I go home and only need to answer 'I'm fine' to her as she touch me all over my body to see if I'm hurt. Isn't that sexual harassment?" He gave off a weird face.

Leave it to Honda with his casual joke. It always managed to give me a good time, plus his weird faces. I was glad that everything was over. Honda offered to send me home. Good and bad idea. Good idea because Onii-chan would only saw me home without the police escort. I still had to explain to him what happen since my head would be different than the first time I went out. Well, better than him freaking out. Bad idea, he would scrutinized me for getting a lift from a boy and grounded me. He would be lenient though when the whole story unfold. Hmm, not really that bad.

"Alright, thanks for the lift. But can we wait a few minutes? I need some peace before the storm, named Onii-chan, hits me." I smiled sheepishly to Honda.

He just chuckled to that explanation while shook his head "Whatever you say, Shizuka. Whatever you say."


End file.
